Kido Saori
Kido Saori is the latest reincarnation of the goddess Athena, born with the aim of leading her Saints to defend the Earth in Holy Wars. Saori can use the element of Light. Profile and Stats *'Full Name': Kido Saori *'Alias': Athena *'Origin': Saint Seiya Omega *'Gender': Female *'Age': 39 (Millions of years as Athena) *'Birthday': Year 1973 *'Classification': Human, Deity, Greek God, Goddess of Wisdom, War, Strategy, Hope and Humanity, Reincarnation of Athena *'Height': 165 cm (5'5") *'Weight': 50 kg (110 lb) *'Measurement(s)': 95-58-88 *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Purple *'Allies': *'Enemies': *'Attire': Simple white robes; golden armored platting with lilac inlays and huge golden wings on the back, white fabric, ankle-length skirt, and a golden helmet *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Light Manipulation, Telepathy, Healing, Expert Staff Specialist, Immense Strength, Immense Speed, Immense Endurance and Durability, Master Strategist and Tactician, Immense Cosmo Power (Intuition, Miraculosity, Arayashiki and Godhood) *'Standard Equipment': Athena Cloth and Shield, Athena's Staff *'Weaknesses': Can't survive in space for much time. Not as durable without her Cloth. Incompetent fighter without her Cloth Power Ranking *'Class': God level *'Attack Potency': Moon level | Large Planet level *'Speed': Likely Massively FTL | Massively FTL *'Lifting Strength': Class E | At least Class E *'Striking Strength': Class NJ | Class XMJ *'Durability': Moon level | Large Planet level *'Stamina': Infinite *'Range': Planetary | Cross-Dimensional *'Intelligence': Nigh-Omniscience *'Fighting Ability': Grandmaster *'Key': Base | Athena Cloth Appearance Kido Saori has long purple hair and blue eyes. She is usually seen wearing a white dress during her time as a human, before later changing to wear a more simple white, sleeveless robe. During the war against Pallas, Saori now wears a special ring on her right arm, which connects the two sisters to each other. Personality Saori is very kind, caring and gentle, compared to the other ruthless and mortal-hating gods. She fulfills her duty as the goddess Athena and protector of Earth, with her Saints risking their lives to protect her. Saori (Athena) is willing to fight against other gods to protect the people of Earth, even from her own siblings in Poseidon, Hades, and most recently, Pallas. The deaths of many Saints impacted her as she cried and grieved for the deaths, bearing the burden of not being able to protect them instead of the other way around. Saori is also compassionate, and is willing to give those who once served her a second chance despite their own reasons. Overall, she is the reincarnation of the Goddess of Hope and Humanity, fighting alongside her army of Saints in the name of love and justice on the Earth. Plot Abilities Athena God Cloth: Being a goddess, Athena has access to one of the 12 Kamuis that only gods can wear. The Cloth features golden armored platting that covers most of her entire body, with lilac inlays, huge, golden wings that reaches Athena's heels, a fabric-like skirt going from her waist to her feet, a helmet and her shield. Athena also carries a golden staff. Light Manipulation: Telepathy: Healing: Immense Cosmo Power: As one of the 12 Olympian Gods, Athena herself, has vastly massive amounts of Cosmo. When exerted, it is pure white in color. *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': *'Arayashiki': *'Godhood': Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deity Category:God Category:Goddess Category:Reincarnation Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters